Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nail lacquer (nail polish) for treating onychomycosis, which lacquer is comprised of a film-forming agent, an antimycotically active substance or mixture of antimycotically active substances, and urea, wherein the antimycotically active substance and the urea are liberated from the lacquer when applied to the nail to be treated.